


歸鄉

by egoismt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 被大熊彈飛的索隆，回到了東海的故鄉......Ps. 本作時間點為香波地群島篇的草帽海賊團
Kudos: 1





	歸鄉

_『......旅行的話......想去哪裡......？』_

殘餘的意識，只剩下那機械化的嗓音，斷續漂蕩在腦海......

不知是睡著或醒著，週遭一片漆黑。

靜默無聲的空間，有種說不上來的黏著感。

雙眼......是睜著，還是閉著？耳朵......已無法接收所有聲音。

鼻尖的血腥味還隱約可辨，曾痛到令我蜷縮成一團的這個身體，如今卻不再有任何知覺。

腦袋一片混沌......

我......死了嗎......？

麻木中閃過的念頭很快又歸於寂靜。

感覺......像在一潭無底深淵中，不斷下沉......下沉......

*****

首先恢復的，似乎是聽覺。

模糊的黏著感依舊持續著，像是從水面透進來般，扭曲......不真實......

沒有力氣睜開眼睛。全身動彈不得。

意識......飄浮著......

_『......索......』_

_『......隆......』_

_『......索......隆......』_

恍惚地聆聽著......片段的語句逐漸連結起來。誰......在叫我......？

然而微薄的呼喚仍舊敵不過周遭黑洞般的靜默，意識......再度......淪陷其中......

*****

......好......熱......

胸口被緊緊擠壓著，喘不過氣......

乾燥如火的唇舌發不出哀鳴，呼吸顫抖而斷續......

沒有力氣伸手抓住自己的胸口，彷彿陷入一種越來越膨脹的狂亂之中......

持續上升的溫度，已快要超越我所能忍受......

無聲的嘶吼消耗掉所有剩餘的體力。

茫然地想著......

就這樣化為灰燼......或許......也不錯......

_『不可以......』_

遙遠的地方傳來聲音。

一塊冰冷的東西隨即覆上我的頭。

高熱被中和的一瞬間，所有知覺再度遠走......

*****

「......嗚......」

伙伴一個接一個倒下，束手無策。

濺滿鮮血的臉龐，驚懼苦痛之餘，卻帶著滿足的笑容......

走投無路的痛楚濕熱了眼眶，想大吼卻發不出聲......

「......嗚......嗚......」

齒縫中流出的聲音，更像是垂死野獸泣血的呼喊......

_『......醒醒......』_

「......嗚......呼......」

「......快醒醒......」

「......呃......？！」

感覺肩膀被人猛力抓住，一瞬間的劇痛讓我差點大叫出口。

「醒過來！索隆！！」

「？！」

雙眼應聲睜開，浮動的景物和眼角竄入的強光讓腦袋深處如被劈裂般抽痛。

「嗚......」感覺天旋地轉......

「索隆，睜開眼睛。」

「......」

「看清楚我是誰。」

平靜的聲音中有著不容忽視的力量，身體不由得聽令行事......

「......」

皺起眉，瞇著眼，人影逐漸聚焦。

「想起來了嗎？」

「......」

圓框眼鏡，及腰馬尾，和煦的眼神，平靜的微笑。胸前印著雙劍相交圖樣的道服......

雙眼倏然睜大。

「師......」

胸腹一陣痙攣。

「咳咳！咳！咕嗚......咳！......」

鮮血從口中噴湧而出，劇痛自四面八方襲來。

「咳！咳！......呼......」

「索隆！索......」

師父在大喊著什麼，我一句也沒聽懂，只是在猛然侵襲的痛楚中失去了意識......

*****

無止盡的夢魘......

在淚水的氣味中甦醒，在血液的環繞下昏厥。

這樣的日子究竟持續了多久，我一點也沒概念。

有時感覺到貼在額上濕毛巾的冷，有時是撫在頭上掌心溫暖的熱。

只是對我來說，昏沉之間，兩者並無區別......

*****

不知過了多久，吐血的情況終於逐漸穩定，清醒的時間也越來越長。

「......」

我半睜著眼打量著眼前的天花板。

「......嘖。」

果然連動動手臂都還是痛。忍著痛，用纏滿繃帶的手握了握拳。

......不是夢......

這裡，真的是那個我待了十幾年的道場......

......我的......故鄉......

我......怎麼會跑到這裡來？我不是應該在偉大航道裡嗎？跟夥伴......一起......

心情沉了下來，手背覆上額頭。

「......」沒臉見他們。

只是......不知道他們怎麼樣了......

有沒有順利逃走......

「......可惡......」

一手抓緊自己的胸口，咬牙忍受著......

嘎啦啦的紙門聲響讓全身為之繃緊。

「......」

來人在門邊站了一會兒，然後走到我身邊坐下。

「醒了就吃點吧！我煮了粥。」

「......」

「你現在還很虛弱，非吃點東西不可。」

「......」

微溫指尖撫上臉頰的觸感讓我全身僵直，下意識的閃避。

「不喜歡被人碰這點倒是一點也沒變呢......」

師父的嗓音，溫柔中隱約含著嘆息，一如以往。

「......」

我彷彿明白了自己回來的原因。

如果那傢伙所謂的『旅行』是指送人到他想去的地方，一切就說得通了。

出海至今，除了夥伴，這裡是唯一能讓我安心的地方。

在生死交關，一心只想著別拖累夥伴的那瞬間，下意識地想到這裡，理所當然......

「......」太窩囊了。

「......我去把粥端過來。」

腳步聲逐漸遠離。

勉強撐起身體，忍受著嚴重的疲勞、疼痛和暈眩感，我扶著牆跌跌撞撞地憑著記憶走出了道場。

「......呼......呼......」

不能待在這裡。不能......再給師父添麻煩......

盛名之累，平日不以為意，此刻卻真實地感受到那份重擔.....

「哈哈......真難看......」

自嘲著，繼續拖著身子漫無目的地朝森林深處走去。

傷好之前，我不想見到任何人。

*****

視覺逐漸恢復，眨了眨眼睛。這裡是......

一個為樹木草叢所遮蔽，幾乎透不進日照的陰暗山洞。洞口外，有著小溪潺潺的流水聲。

與腦中殘存的印象相吻合，只是感覺上變得狹小許多的熟悉場景......

這裡......是我小時候的......避難所。

「......」

雖不想承認，但我的確是個沒啥方向感的人。

在這島上生活十幾年，除了每天去道場必經的路線之外，明明是個小島卻晃到不知身在何處的事竟也時常發生。

這裡，算是唯一的例外。像有著某種牽引般......

就算記不住位置，靜下心憑直覺走，必然會回到此處。

拜此所賜，倒也沒鬧過要全村出動找人帶我回家的笑話。

練劍也好，躲起來等受創的自尊平復也罷，這裡的一草一木似乎都擁有能夠撫慰我的力量，待在這有種說不出的放鬆感。

即使是......那個時候......

「......」搖搖頭。

那依然是我不想觸碰的禁域，現在這種狼狽的狀況下更是如此。

搖搖晃晃舉步維艱地走出山洞，趴在溪邊喝了個夠，然後翻身躺在草地上，讓輕拂的微涼山風將思緒帶走......

*****

總是從噩夢中驚醒。

一聲聲不像是發自人類的痛苦哀嚎，恍惚許久才發現那竟是出於自己之口......

渾身冷汗淋漓的黏稠滋味幾已成為習慣，每每總要在溪水中浸泡許久，沸騰的溫度和激狂的心跳才能逐漸平復。

「......」

我無力擺脫夢魘的糾纏，只能在清醒時強迫自己放空，專心等待傷勢復原。眼神瞄到洞中角落堆放的物品。

每天醒來的時候，身邊總有著新鮮的食物、柴火和乾淨的替換衣物。

是受傷的關係讓我的感覺變鈍了嗎？人都來到身邊，竟然還醒不了，真是......

不過話說回來，這個島上會這麼做的，也只有一個人。

「......」

受他太多照顧了......

就這樣日復一日，吃、睡、在體能容許範圍內逐漸加重鍛鍊的量，過著獨自一人躲起來療傷的野獸般的生活。

回來之前的記憶依舊陰魂不散地纏繞著我，唯有拼命逃開，才能阻止自己內心自殘謝罪的衝動......

死，的確是種解脫。只是心中的小小光明，不斷地向我呼喊......

_『不要放棄......』_

帶著某種......不顧一切的執著.....

不怕死，卻不想死？

早在當著那傢伙的面將刀丟棄的那一刻，我不就做好死的覺悟了嗎？

事到如今，是還在執著什麼......？

*****

體能上，大致已快要恢復足以自保的水準，殘破的自尊也總算在平靜的日子中趨於理性，開始變得穩重起來。

盤著腿，深吸一口氣。我開始靜心面對自己一直逃避的問題。

要不要......回去？

方法是其次，只要彼此還活著，總能見到面。只是......

想到當時沒幫上忙就算了，竟還淪為同伴的包袱......撕心裂肺的屈辱和愧疚依然折磨著我......

沒臉見他們。

那麼，就專心朝著自己的目標前進，隨遇而安嗎？

只要站上頂點，總有機會......

一張傻呼呼的笑臉浮現在眼前......

「......」

閉起眼睛，矛盾持續著。

我不奢求原諒，即使在這群人中原本就不存在這樣的字眼。無法原諒我的人，只有我自己。

不是沉湎於過去自怨自艾，也非不懂得將功贖罪的道理。

......也許......就此脫離，正是對自身無能的懲罰也不一定。

直到......擁有足夠力量保護所有人的那一天......

*****

見到我出現在道場門口，師父的眼神和沉穩微笑依舊，只是頰邊星白的鬢髮，看著......隱隱覺得鼻酸.......

「你回來了。」

「是。」

「好多了吧？」

「嗯。」

「進來吧。」

「......好。」

和印象相較，明顯狹窄破舊許多卻依然清淨整潔的道場，佈滿深深淺淺刻痕的柱子和地板飄散著熟悉且令人懷念的木頭香。

「去掃墓時看到你倒在那，真的嚇了我一跳。」

原來......心頭一緊。

「......抱歉。」

「不......我很高興。」

「......」

師父笑了笑，沒再多說什麼。

走到稽古場，師父示意要我坐下，隨即轉身離開。再出現時，懷中抱著我的刀。

「......謝謝。」

「哪裡，我才要謝謝你，把它照顧得這麼好。」

是『和道一文字』。

師父的手輕輕撫著刀鞘，低垂俯視的眼神透露著溫柔......

「抱歉啊，我擅自把刀拿去磨了。」

「嗯？......啊......不......謝謝您。」

「從刀上看得出來，你很努力。」

師父指著鞘上一塊滲進木材裡我怎麼擦也擦不掉的深色痕跡，淡淡地笑著。

那是......我的血痕......

「對不起......」

「不，能幫助你朝夢想前進，它一定也很開心。」

「......」

我不著痕跡輕輕地吐了口氣，試圖壓抑被掀起波瀾的心情。

「劍術也進步了。你還記不記得當時三天兩頭刀就被你砍斷的事？﹝笑﹞」

「......師父......」

「看到你回來......我真的......很高興......」

師父溫柔的笑容，我......無法直視。

傷的事，師父沒有多問。

做了些什麼？遇到了誰？......這些稀鬆平常的問話，也是一句都沒有提。

對此......我......滿懷感激......

「我們......來較量一下吧。」

「？！」

「用這個。」

和道......一文字。真刀勝負......

「選一把。」

「我......」

師父的眼神，沒有拒絕的餘地。

道場的溫馨氣氛一下子冷冽起來。

「......」

默默起身，將黑刀放到牆邊，握住鬼徹。

「請多指教。」

「不用手下留情。」

「......是。」

一如以往稽古的儀式，行禮、蹲下、抽刀、起身、刀尖相觸。

師父整個神情都變了。

垂著眼，表情肅穆，那是在稽古時才見得到的認真，意味著稍有一絲分神，刀將會毫不留情地讓你皮開肉綻。

以往竹刀對決時已經領教過的滋味，此刻襲上心頭。冷汗微微滲出。

不認真應戰不行。

對峙著，緩緩移動腳步。

「不過來，我可要過去了。」

幾乎是跟聲音同時，刀鋒挾帶著無與倫比的勁勢迎面撲來。

「嗚！」

險險架開，虎口一陣發麻。

連續攻擊接踵而至，狼狽地左支右絀。

「展現一下......你修練的成果啊！」

師父的劍在說話時，依舊沒有絲毫停頓。

「......！！」

沒有餘力回話。

這就是師父的劍。

沒有無謂的高聲恫喝，沒有狂氣，也不激昂。

彷彿流水一般，平靜、綿延不絕，卻擁有讓人難以招架的絕對力量。

「唔......」

得想想辦法打斷攻勢，拉開距離才行，否則再這樣下去，連呼吸都......

「！」

虛刺一記後隨即跳開，背靠著牆壁喘息。

師父皺了皺眉，擺好架勢，渾身上下沒有絲毫破綻。

不能再被搶得先機了。

念頭閃過的瞬間，身形已動。

狂風暴雨一輪攻勢過去，不能留手，不能遲疑，儘管......是師父。

被抓到空隙就玩完了。勝負僅僅只有一瞬間。

師父腳步靈活地閃躲著，向後重踩一步然後猛然衝前。

「！！」

雙刀擦出火花。

比力量的話，我是不會輸的，這點師父應該也明白才是，為何......？

果不其然，感覺得到師父的劍勁已逐漸消退，再加把勁，定勝負吧！

加重了手勁，意料中的阻力卻在那一剎那消逝無蹤。

師父的劍離了手，我的刀鋒朝他的頭直奔而去。

「師......？！」

來不及收住刀勢，我不由自主地叫出聲。

師父卻在即將被砍到的那瞬間側身避過，我的臉頰狠狠挨了一拳。

「......嗚......」

眼冒金星，口裡血腥味正在擴散。

「結束了。」

師父做了個收勢的動作，鞠了一躬。

我卻沒有那種餘裕，跪倒在地喘息著。

師父笑了，拿來藥箱和冰塊開始為我上藥。

「......有學到什麼嗎？」

「......呼......呼......」

「你對劍，對力量，對攻擊，太過執著。」

「......」

「硬碰硬只會兩敗俱傷，捨身拼搏的氣勢固然重要，但是沒有命，你誰也保護不了。」

「！！」

師父微微一笑。

「迷惑的時候，就想想自己的初衷......為何而戰？為保護什麼而受傷？因誰而心痛？......  
那就是值得你為它活下去的理由，然後，不要輕言放棄。」

「......」

和藹的言語如同那雙溫暖的手，我咬緊牙關，微微顫抖著......

「能找到足以託付性命的好伙伴，真是幸運呢......」

「......嗚......」

溫熱的淚水終於忍不住地順著臉頰滑下，我拼命讓自己不哭出聲。

師父只是靜靜地笑著，輕輕地拍著我的背，默默地......陪著我......

*****

「不去見見克伊娜嗎？」

「......不了。」

「......？」

「......沒臉見她。」

「......哈哈......」

「但我總有一天會抬頭挺胸去見她的，帶著世界第一大劍豪的名號！」

「......」

師父微笑著，那笑容不帶半點揶揄嘲諷，而是充滿著真心的祝福。

「我期待著。」

「雖然感覺還很遙遠......﹝搔頭﹞」

師父的手輕輕撫上我的頭。這次，我沒有閃躲。

「......您多保重。」

「你也是。」

「......」

「別又迷路囉。」

「不會啦！﹝汗﹞......我有這個。」

掏出雷利大叔給的紙放在掌上，完好無缺的紙片隨即朝著某個方向緩緩移動。

雖然不確定夥伴們是否還在島上，好歹是條線索......

「哦......」

師父好奇地湊過來打量著紙片。

「對你來說應該比地圖或指針更有用。﹝笑﹞」

「......﹝汗﹞」

師父笑著，對我遞出右手。

「那，就像個堂堂男子漢地握手告別吧！」

我緊緊回握。

「......非常感謝您......」

師父什麼也沒說。

他的笑容，直到我走遠，回頭都能看見......

*****

「我回來了。」

「！！！！」

「索隆......？是索隆嗎？！」

「太好了！索隆回來了！我好擔心你！﹝撲抱﹞」

「喂......很熱耶......」

「索隆 ~~~~~~~ 嗚哦 ~~~~~~~﹝淚笑﹞」

「不要往我身上擦！！」

「啊 ~ 啊 ~ 消耗食糧的米蟲又多了一隻......」

「臭廚子你說什麼？！﹝筋﹞」

「你們不要一見面就吵架行不行啊？！﹝怒﹞」

「好久沒這麼熱鬧了呢......﹝微笑﹞」

「沒想到隔了這麼久還能再見到你，今天真是超 ~~~~ 級好日子啊！﹝眼淚鼻涕齊飛﹞」

「這麼值得慶祝的日子，我來為大家獻上一曲吧！」

「喂 ~ 大家舉杯，慶祝索隆平安回來！」

「喔 ~~~~~~ 乾杯 ~~~~~~~~~~！！！！！」

《全 文 完》

**Author's Note:**

> 看了 OP 512 話後瞬間燃燒產生的妄想文。
> 
> 索隆是我接觸到和哉樣的第一個角色，從此深陷其中無法自拔......  
> 所以即便是 OP 不再成為同人主流的現在，對索隆的愛依舊沒有絲毫改變。
> 
> 最近看連載心情真是複雜，一方面很心疼索隆受苦，  
> 一方面為他忍痛或慘叫的誘人表情而沉醉﹝← 喂！﹞，  
> 一方面卻又很激動地為阿香跟魯夫的反應而燃燒......
> 
> 索受是好物......！！﹝大拇指！！ ← 什麼結論......﹞
> 
> 不管如何，願未來的大劍豪平安歸來 ~   
> 繼續朝著你的夢想勇往直前吧......﹝合掌﹞
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
